Erään Lohikäärmekapteenin tarina
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Laurencen tapaaminen muuttaa Harryn elämää monella tavalla, eikä hän ole ainoa, jolle muutoksilla on merkitystä. ( taiaton-AU Potterin suhteen, slash, draama, seikkailu, romantiikka ja hippunen huumoriakin)


**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta**: Fire

**Ikäsuositus**: K-15 varman päälle pelaten

**Paritus:** Harry/Laurence

**Fandom**: Crossover, joka painottuu Temerairen maailmaan, mutta lainaa hahmoja ja niiden nimiä Pottereista.

**Tyylilaji**: AU, draama, seikkailu, romantiikka ja hippunen huumoriakin kaiketi

**Varoitukset**: Lasten/varhaisteinien välistä pussailua, mahdollisia säädyttömiä vihjailuja ja alkoholin käyttöä. Sodan vaikutuksia suorasti ja epäsuorasti, eikä se ole yleensä kaunista.

**Vastuuvapaus**: Temeraire Kuninkaan lohikäärme maailma ja hahmot kuuluvat Naomi Novikille, Harry Potter puolestaan kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille. Minä leikin näiden kirjailijoiden luomilla hahmoilla ja maailmoilla silkasta rakkaudesta niihin, enkä tavoittele tuotoksillani maallista mammonaa tai väitä hahmoja omikseni. Toki jos jompikumpi kirjailijoista tahtoo oikeudet hahmoihinsa minulle lahjoittaa en panisi hanttiin...

**Tiivistelmä**: Laurencen tapaaminen muuttaa Harryn elämää monella tavalla, eikä hän ole ainoa, jolle muutoksilla on merkitystä.

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 054. Ilma, Valloita fandomi - _Temeraire_ ja Hieman tuntemattomampia fandomeita II - _Temeraire_

**K/H**: Rakastuin Temeraire-sarjaan, mutta olen lukenut kaksi ensimmäistä kirjaa ja osia muista vain englanniksi, enkä löytänyt suomenkielistä Temeraire-wikiä, joten monet käsitteet ja nimikkeet voivat olla päin honkia suomennokset lukeneille tai merenkulun/sodankäynnin/muiden historiallisen nippelitiedon suhteen, koska taustatyöstä huolimatta kaikkea infoa, jota tarvitsin en suomeksi löytänyt. En silti halunnut jättää tätä ficciä kirjoittamatta "pienten" vaikeuksien takia, joten toivottavasti te myös viihdytte tämän parissa ja palkitsette vaivannäköni runsain kommentein!

...

* * *

...

_**Erään lohikäärmekapteenin tarina**_

…

**Prologi**

_~ alussa ~_

Harry juoksi Lontoon mukulakivisillä kaduilla kiireesti, hänen pitäisi saada tämä tilaus toimitettua toiselle puolelle kaupunkia ennen kahdeksaa, jos hän aikoi saada mitään syödäkseen tänään. Vernon-sedän puotiapulainen oli sairastunut tänään ja setä oli kiukkuinen kuin ampiainen, kun ei voinut viettää päivää istuen toimistossaan vaan joutui palvelemaan asiakkaita itse. Harry oli, kuten tavallista, saanut tuntea nahoissaan sedän harmistuksen.

Onneksi oli kesä ja katukivet kuivia, hänen jalkansa eivät luiskahdelleet jatkuvasti juostessa ja hän saattoi pitää yllä hyvää vauhtia. Hän oli jo kaupungin vauraammassa osassa, talojen julkisivut hohtivat valkoisina auringonpaisteessa siinäkin vähässä mitä kaupungin kapeille kaduille pääsi valoa. Täällä tosin oli hieman leveämmät kadut ja ne olivat paremmassa kunnossa kuin keskustan ruuhkaiset kadut, itäisestä kaupunginosasta ei voinut edes puhua samana päivänä kuin näistä Kensingtonin arvotaloista.

Allendale, Kensingtonin puistokatu 125, hän oli perillä. Hänen pitäisi kai normaalisti käyttää palvelijoiden ovea, mutta tilauksen toimitusohjeissa oli vaadittu sitä suoraan työhuoneeseen toimitettavaksi. Harry yritti hätäisesti toisella kädellä siistiä pahimpia pölyjä pois vaatteistaan ja hiuksistaan, mutta tiesi yrityksen turhaksi. Setä ei uhrannut puolikasta puunappiakaan Harryn vaatteisiin, vaikka tämän ulkoinen olemus ei varmasti vakuuttaisi sedän asiakkaita. Harry näytti enemmän kerjäläiseltä kuin hyvämaineisen puodin lähetiltä.

Hovimestari avasi oven ja koulutuksesta huolimatta miehen ammattimainen pokerinaama paljasti hänen yllättyneisyytensä ja paheksuntansa. Mies oli selvästi sihahtamassa jonkin solvauksen hätistääkseen ryysyläisen pois paraatiovelta, mutta Harry ennakoi sen ja esitti hätäisesti asiansa.

Kävi ilmi, ettei tilaaja ollutkaan itse Lordi Allendale vaan hänen kolmas ja nuorin poikansa, juuri luutnantiksi ylennetty, William Laurence, joka tarvitsi erikoiskäsiteltyjä vahvoja nahkakoteloita merille karttojen, kompassin, kaukoputken, sekstantin ja kronometrin säilytykseen säässä kuin säässä. Luutnantin huoliteltu olemus sai Harryn tuntemaan itsensä entistä nuhjuisemmaksi ja vaati suurta itsehillintää olla kiemurtelematta häpeästä. Harry oli kuitenkin tottunut osaansa rähjäisenä hylkiönä sukulaistensa porvarillisen siistissä ja kohtuullisen vauraassa seurassa.

Luutnantin säälivät katseet kuitenkin nostattivat Harryn mielessä kapinan poikasta, miehen olemus oli miellyttävä ja kohtelias, joten hän ei sanonut mitään. Hän olisi halunnut tulla arvioiduksi muun kuin ulkoisen olemuksensa mukaan. Hänen käytös- ja puhetapansa olivat vailla alempien yhteiskuntaluokkien karkeutta, jota oli jopa hänen setänsä ja serkkunsa tavoissa. Hänen elekielensä oli viehkoa ja liikehdintänsä sulavaa, kaikki yhdessä olivat selvästi osoitus paremmasta perhetaustasta kuin ensisilmäyksellä näytti.

Jostain syystä Harry tunsi pettyneensä luutnantti Laurencen reaktioon, hän ei osannut selittää sitä ja antoi asian olla. Hän ei tulisi todennäköisesti tapaamaan miestä enää uudestaan, joten muulla ei ollut merkitystä kuin huolehtia siitä, että lopullinen palkkio saavuttaisi Vernon-sedän kokonaisuudessaan. Hän ei halunnut joutua Vernonin raivon kohteeksi. Nälästä hänen ei enää tarvinnut huolehtia, sillä luutnantti oli tarjonnut hänelle osan iltapäiväteeltä jääneistä kurkkuvoileivistä ja kekseistä. Harry ei ollut syönyt näin hyvin moneen kuukauteen.

...

_~* kaikki muuttuu *~_

_..._

Kolme viikkoa luutnantti Laurencen tapaamisen jälkeen Petunia ja Vernon Dursley kokivat epämiellyttävän yllätyksen. Kuninkaallisten ilmavoimien kapteeni ilmaantui Vernonin puotiin ja ilmoitti, että Harrylla oli ollut jo muutaman vuoden ajan paikka lentäjäkoulutuksessa, mutta he eivät olleet löytäneet poikaa kapteenien Lily ja James Potterin testamentissa ilmoitetusta osoitteesta Lordi Mustan kartanosta, eivätkä myöskään kylästä Lontoon lentotukikohdan lähettyviltä, jossa Lily Potterin sisaren oletettiin asuvan.

Petunia punastui häpeästä tämän kuullessaan, sillä he olivat heti Lilyn ja Petunian vanhempien kuoleman jälkeen muuttaneet Petunian myötäjäisinä olleen puodin yhteydessä olevaan asuntoon. Sillä Petunia ei halunnut asua niin lähellä muistutusta siitä, miksi hänen sisarensa pääsi parempaan asemaan kuin hän. He eivät myöskään olleet koskaan kertoneet totuutta Harrylle tämän vanhempien todellisesta asemasta yhteiskunnassa ja näiden urasta lentäjinä.

Oli häpeällistä, että nainen teki töitä ja ennenkuulumatonta, että tämä oli mukana sodassa taistelijana. Itse asiassa Vernon kuvitteli Lilyn olleen lennostossa sijaitsevan sivuliikkeen puotiapulaisena ja siellä tavannut kreivi Potterin perillisen. Lohikäärmeiden kapteeneina olevista naisista, kun ei saanut puhua siviileille tai muille Hänen Majesteettinsa sotavoimien palveluksessa oleville henkilöille.

Petunialla oli vaikeuksia peittää raivoaan, kun kävi ilmi, että luutnantti Laurence oli huomannut pojan olevan muka selvästi korkeampaa syntyperää kuin hänen olosuhteensa antoivat ymmärtää ja maininnut tämän nimen amiraliteetissa. Yhdestä viattomasta huomiosta oli lähtenyt lumipallo vyörymään ja Petunian katkeruus nousi jälleen pintaan. He kuitenkin pääsisivät eroon pojasta, vaikka Vernon suri jo valmiiksi rahoja, jotka tämä menettäisi, kun pitäisi ottaa palkallinen apulainen tekemään sen, minkä poika oli tehnyt ilmaiseksi.

Miksi poika ei voinut säilyä nimettömänä mitättömyytenä, jonka yläpuolella Petunia olisi ja saisi siten kostonsa sisarelleen. Taaskaan Petunian unelmat eivät toteutuneet, vaan joku muiden asioihin nenänsä työntävä aateliskloppi sai hänet näyttämään halpamaiselta valehtelijalta.

Eikä Harry ollut puhtaasta aatelislinjasta, Lily oli ollut puodinpitäjän tytär kuten Petuniakin. Joten mikä teki pojasta muka paremman kuin hänen Dudleynsa. Potter oli mennyt ja kuollut taistelussa, ennen kuin oli voinut titteliään periä. Harry oli ollut pelkän imettäjän seurassa ja sitten Petunian riesana, joten poika ei ollut missään välissä voinut oppia aatelisuutta.

Petunia oli saanut nöyryytyksiä enemmän kuin yhden elämän tarpeisiin ja hän työnsi pojan lähes kapteenin syliin, jotta pääsisi viimeisestäkin muistutuksesta sisarensa lyhyestä, mutta menestyksekkäästä elämästä. Hän marssi hyvästejä sanomatta pois salongista ja tiuskaisi keittiöpiialle syövänsä omassa huoneessaan. Hän aikoi pyyhkiä sisarensa olemattomiin elämästään lopullisesti nyt, kun siihen tarjoutui tilaisuus.

Hänen kirjoituspöytänsä laatikosta löytyi pieni pullollinen sherryä, jolla hän maustoi teensä ja siemaisi vielä hieman sellaisenaan. Sitten hän suttasi ja repi päiväkirjastaan kaikki merkinnät Lilystä ja Harrysta. Kumpikaan ei palaisi takaisin, Lily oli kuollut ja Harry saisi luvan pysytellä lennostossa tai muiden aatelisten nurkissa lopun elämäänsä. Petunia ei häntä enää takaisin huolisi.

...

* * *

...


End file.
